


One Step at a Time

by ketomax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax
Summary: (I missed day 1 as I was busy so I rolled both 1 and 2 into one short fic.)After repairing Daniel, Lucas finds out he has some big bad trauma and helps him recover one step at a time.





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCephalopodAgency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/gifts), [mydetheturk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/gifts).



_Deepthroating + begging (Day 1 and 2)_

 

“We don’t need to breathe, you know.” Lucas moved to stroke Daniel’s side, thumb brushing over the soft woollen fabric of his jumper. “It won’t hurt me if you’re a little rough… so let loose okay?” His voice was low and soft and quiet, trying to calm his partner’s nerves. He didn’t intend for the two of them to end up this way, but he wasn’t going to complain- Daniel was a sweetheart underneath all that sardonic sniping and bitter outer shell. Lucas hadn’t altered any of his personality, instead opting to repair his injuries and let him come to terms with the world around him in his own time.

Daniel’s voice was trembling as he moved to gently stroke Lucas’ soft fluffy blond hair, the sight of his saviour on his knees had temporarily left him speechless. He was prone to bouts of muteness and was glad that Lucas didn’t seem to mind. His teeth caught his bottom lip and he whined softly, trying to process exactly what Lucas wanted from him. His hand moved from his hair to his face, then to his jawline thumb rubbing the skin he found there. He had some bad memories of being in Lucas’ position for his former owners (their happy marriage? A sham). However, when he looked down into Lucas’ soft green eyes he knew this would be different and he nodded gently, giving him the go-ahead.

“Please, Daniel… unwind with me?” Lucas sounded so sweet when he begged- out of the workplace’s eyes he was a different being altogether, calm, collected, soft and gentle. Lucas’ hand moved to gently palm the front of his jeans and felt his partner respond (he was wondering exactly how he would go about being fitted like Daniel but now probably wasn’t the best time to be thinking that). He felt Daniel rake his fingers through his hair and watched as the man’s deft fingers unzipped his jeans to release his stiffening cock.

Daniel shuddered and nodded, his grip in Lucas’ hair tightening as he pressed the tip of his length against his soft pink lips and moaned softly. Watching Lucas all but twitch in anticipation made Daniel’s pump skip a beat and he used the leverage on his hair to move his mouth further down his cock. “Oh, yes…” he finally managed, his voice squeaky half in pleasure and half from disuse. He watched as that soft pink tongue darted out to gently tease the underside of his length, eyelids fluttering half closed in that look of teasing sweetness that was just begging for Daniel to do _more_. His hips bucked forward a little in response as his cock sank further into Lucas’ open and waiting mouth. “Oh, yes… oh…” Daniel’s voice was low and breathy, his fingers twitching in the fine blond strands as he began to almost rhythmically rock into Lucas’ warm wet mouth.

Lucas groaned softly, his moans sending soft vibrations up his partner’s cock; his eyes watching his face as he noticed every scrunch, every flutter of his muscles, every parting of his lips to let out a low moan. He took more of Daniel into his mouth and let out a startled choked noise as Daniel thrust to meet him, forcing his cock into his throat. He didn’t need to breathe but it still caught him off guard and he squirmed desperately as Daniel continued to rock into his throat. Lucas’ nose was pressed against his stomach with every thrust and he let out a low happy rumble as he felt Daniel’s pace begin to faulter.

His pace soon became erratic and Lucas doubled down on his efforts to please his partner, which soon came to fruition when he felt Daniel’s grip on his hair tighten and his body still. Daniel let out a low hiss as he came, a sharp intake of breath as he unloaded his synthetic come into Lucas’ mouth and down his throat. It was somewhat cathartic to begin replacing those old memories with new more pleasant ones and it proved to Daniel that anything and anyone could heal, given the time and opportunity.

“Enjoy that?” Lucas asked with a cock-eyed smile, pulling back to lick his lip a little, cheeks flushed with the rise in his core temperature as his body screamed arousal with nothing to relieve it.

Daniel merely smiled and nodded, finding his voice still hadn’t entirely returned to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the ever wonderful Squids who without her input I never would have developed such a wonderful boy to play with.
> 
> Big thanks to Ceph, as without her deft hand drawing said boy (which is now pinned above my monitor) I wouldn't have been able to write anything with him in at all.


End file.
